Nonchalant
by labourofliterature
Summary: Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel, Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension She'd first been alerted to her Berry-lusting inclinations a few weeks ago in the cafeteria when she'd seen her gyrating tables as the Glee club had given a yet another mediocre performance, this time deciding to make a mockery of the GO-GOs.


Quinn blew out the warm smoke and closed her eyes at the feel of it rushing past her lips and into the air before her. She opened her eyes again into a cloud of grey mist and it stung a little, but she kept her eyes straight ahead until the haze cleared and her gaze fell upon the petite brunette stood only a few meters away at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Well?"

Quinn tipped the ash off the end of her cigarette as she smirked at Rachel in front of her, who was waiting impatiently for an answer. Her tone had been a little sharp and her hands were fussing with the hem of her awful sweater, giving away her anxiousness as though the non-stop talking and tapping of her feet hadn't already alerted Quinn to the fact that Rachel was a little flustered.

Quinn didn't hate her, despite what most people thought, in fact, as of late, Rachel Berry just happened to be one of Quinn's latest curiosities.

She'd first been alerted to her Berry-lusting inclinations a few weeks ago in the cafeteria when she'd seen her gyrating tables as the Glee club had given a yet another mediocre performance, this time deciding to make a mockery of the GO-GOs. It'd been appalling for most, but something about the uninhibited way that the brunette had moved around left Quinn feeling a little light on her feet.

"I'm not coming back to Glee club, Rachel." She muttered, bringing the cigarette back to her lips. She took in a long drag, as it was her last, and flicked the cigarette butt behind her, watching Rachel's eye follow the burning filter as it slipped through the bleachers and bounced out of sight.

Rachel took that as her queue to move forward and took the first few steps up the bleachers until she reached Quinn and took a seat beside her.

"You're being stubborn."

"And you're being pushy." Quinn chuckled her retort and looked up when Rachel huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Again.

Rachel couldn't think of anything else to say. Every day since the beginning of senior year, Rachel had confronted Quinn and asked her to rejoin Glee and every day she'd received the same answer. She couldn't say why she was still trying, but she just knew that she couldn't stop.

"Fine." She muttered petulantly, though she didn't mean it.

Quinn chuckled again and rolled her eyes playfully. "I find it hard to believe you're just going to sit there in silence."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde beside her and glared with the intention to pierce those hazel eyes and find something to indicate that she was making progress by pursuing her on a daily basis. They were swirling with something that she couldn't quite place but all thought of that flew out of her mind when the blonde darted out a tongue to wet her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered at the sight and she bit her lip to hold back the smile she was trying so hard not to let Quinn see.

But then a hand snaked behind her neck and pulled her forward until her lips were barely against Quinn's. Her eyes shut immediately and she let her hand automatically fall to Quinn's thigh, which she squeezed when she felt warm breath against her lips.

A satisfying smirk found it's way to Quinn's face when she felt a soft intake of breath and stroked her hand up Rachel's back to rest between her shoulder blades. Quinn hummed quietly if only to encourage Rachel, and started drawing little circles with her fingers on the back of Rachel's neck, thoroughly enjoying the contented sigh she was able to draw from her, reassuring her that her attraction was definitely not one sided and despite having a boyfriend, Rachel was currently very invested in at least the physical idea of having Quinn.

The smell of smoke was overwhelming and in the back of her mind she knew it would linger on her for a while but it didn't stop her from wanting to pull Quinn closer and crash their lips together. She didn't though, because in the front of her mind was a tiny voice shouting, willing her to stop whatever was unfolding.

So she settled for an in-between and pushed her hand a little higher up Quinn's thigh.

Quinn was hyper aware of Rachel's wandering hand and it took all of her not lean into the touch and surrender control. She dipped her head lower and ghosted her lips over Rachel's jaw, letting her breath wash over her in waves, basking in the rising tension between them when Rachel squeezed her thigh tighter and murmured under her breath.

"Please…"

Quinn knew what she was asking for, but she had no intention of actually kissing Rachel, despite the way her body was practically vibrating with anticipation. She wanted to. She _really_ wanted to, but stronger than her craving to feel Rachel's lips was her conscience telling her that if she did, she'd be playing a hand in helping her become a cheater and that was definitely something she wasn't an advocate of, however ironic it seemed to be.

But she was definitely a believer in teasing, especially when it was Rachel Berry.

Rachel's heart leapt into her throat at the feel of a deft tongue tracing her lower lip. And _wow_, there was the indication that _amazing _things come to those who wait. It was enough to pull her out of the stupor she'd so quickly fallen into and she broke them apart before Quinn could properly deepen anything.

The blonde was already lighting another cigarette and smiling smugly when Rachel opened her eyes again. She'd hoped it would have lasted a little bit longer, but the look on Rachel's face left her pleased with herself.

"I-I have a boyfriend," was all she could manage as she removed her hand from Quinn's thigh.

"So?"

Rachel looked at her incredulously, waiting for her to say something else because 'so?' definitely wasn't a good enough explanation.

"Y-you…" She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to say, because she didn't really know what had just happened between them. They hadn't exactly kissed, but for what felt like 10 minutes, they'd done… _something._ Her burning cheeks and shaky hands weren't a result of _nothing!_

Quinn stood up and turned to face Rachel as she slowly stepped backwards down the bleachers. She smiled a little at the surprised expression on Rachel's face. That was something she didn't see very often.

"I'll see you around, Rachel Berry."


End file.
